


Dreamers

by Ladylisp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Trespasser, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylisp/pseuds/Ladylisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan accidentally trespass into Solas dream and sees unthinkable things...</p>
<p>Rated M for safety</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> I just have many many weird stories in my head from bioware games and only way to get them out of there is to write them down so..  
> Rated M for safety  
> WARNING could be/maybe spoilers for trespasser!!!!
> 
> I Don't own anything except for maybe the personality of my OC.  
> I am just like every other complete and utter Bioware nerd! <3
> 
> English is not my main language so apologies in advance for any spelling/grammar errors (I don't have a beta either, except for google) I try my best!

**Dreamers**

It had taken her many years of practice to learn how to be aware of the fade while dreaming. But after meeting Solas and finding out that he was also a dreamer, he had taught her how to perfect it.  
Enabling her to actually control the fade in itself.

Irikah was currently walking through a forest full of lively wild horses.  
She walked among them until they found a clearing where they stopped to graze and the human leaned against a tree, watching the moonlight reflect of the horses white fur coats, making it look like they were glowing.

‘They are so beautiful.’ she smiled to herself, relaxed.  
That was when she heard it, a soft noise echoing through the forest. Looking around she found nothing, not even the horses had reacted to the noise. She heard it again, closer this time.

“Irikah...” 

She twisted around, having heard the agonized voice behind her, but no one was there.

“Irikah...!”

It moved, it now sounded from in front of her, it almost sounded like...Solas? 

“Irikah, please!”

She stood up focusing her will and thoughts on her love, trying to force the fade to guide her to him.

“VEHNAN!!!”  
The horses heard that one, if their rolling eyes and running amok was anything to go from. 

Irikah closed her eyes as she finally felt the fade starting to contort around her, reshaping itself until she was at the same place where Solas was. When the fade was done shaping itself she could smell the trees surrounding her.  
Opening her eyes she saw Solas kneeling by a small veilfire at the center of a meadow surrounded by tall dark trees. 

A noise caused her to look more carefully at Solas hunched over form. He was holding his head in his hands, shoulders shaking...a sob could be heard as she realized he was crying. She had never seen or heard him cry before.

Irikah took a step forward wanting to comfort him but halted mid stride, realizing that he probably wouldn’t take too kindly on her entering his dream without permission. He was a very private person after all and during their training in controlling the fade, he had been very careful to always use her dreams not his.

Hearing another hard sob, she hugged herself, not able to move or look away, she just stared at his shaking shoulders, bent head and hands that were now clenched into fists on his knees.

He raised his head and faced the dark sky with bloodshot eyes, covered in a white foggy haze and tears streaming down his cheeks onto his knees.

Seeing his eyes, realization dawned on her, he wasn’t aware of his surroundings, he hadn’t noticed her presence because some demon was plaguing his dreams and shaping them into nightmares.  
She cursed quietly, looking around to try and catch a glimpse of the perpetrator, ready to take it’s life for having the nerve to target the love of her life.

Solas looks down on his clenched fists on his knees.  
“I didn’t mean for this to happen, vhenan…” he said quietly, choking on a sob as more tears fell onto his knees.  
“I shouldn’t have told you…ir abelas…”

Irikah herself was near tears hearing Solas so broken and pained.

The fade twisted in front of him, shaping itself into a copy of Irikah glaring with angry eyes down at the kneeling Solas in front of her.

“They depend on me, vhenan...all those Elvhen...without me, they...they have no hope...BECAUSE of me, they have no hope...it is all my fault...”

Looking up at the demon impersonating Irikah a small glimmer of hope was in his eyes as he raised his hand towards hers hanging by her side, speaking softly.

“I never wanted to hurt you...but they need me. Without me they have nothing...PLEASE understand...” his foggy eyes were pleading with the demon, to understand him.

She takes a step back avoiding him, his hand grasping nothing but air as she turns around...walking away.

Irikah is crying now, seeing Solas face contort as he panics and grab his head with his hands, staring after the demon, screaming in agony at her “IRIKAH, PLEASE!”...she just kept walking until she was swept away by the fade, disappearing as the fade went back to normal.

Solas head falls to his chest in surrender, as his hands relax at the sides of his kneeling form, speaking quitely.  
“Please...don’t leave me alone...” 

The meadow falls into darkness as the veilfire slowly dies...leaving Solas completely alone in the dark.

Irikah felt the first sensations of waking up from the fade and she relaxed her mind to slip away from the fade into reality.

Staring at the sealing, now fully awake, Irikah stare at the sealing thinking about what she had seen and heard.  
Scrunching her face in confusion she couldn't help but wonder, what had Solas been talking about? what could be so horrible to tell her that he thought she might leave him if she knew?

To be Continued?


End file.
